Truly Faithful
by xprincessxmegx
Summary: Choices in life. What if you had to make a HUGE decision in a matter of days? Would you make the right one? What if you regretted it?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:  
My old account got deleted, re-uploading my stories. Set in season 3, a few episodes after Brooke slept with Chris Keller. Lucas had forgiven Brooke. But something stands in the way to destroy them. There will be ALOT of SHOCKERS in this story. Not all characters will appear at one time. Mainly Brucas, but others will appear here and there. Slowly the truth will unfold. It's short. I just wanted to get the story started.**

_Chapter 1_

Brooke and Lucas were cuddled up on the sofa in Brooke and Haley's apartment. Haley had agreed to go out, so they could have the place to themselves. Brooke was in a tank top and pajama trousers. Lucas had only been there about an hour. He was wearing his usual jeans and shirt. Brooke had invited him over; they were only just getting over the whole Chris Keller problem. But that was sorted now.

"Enjoying the film?" Lucas asked. They were watching some romantic movie. You know, the whole girl meets guy, they fall in love, something horrible happens, and then the happily ever after ending. Brooke knew this wasn't the happily ever after ending she wanted. Or planned for that matter.

"Kind of boring." Brooke said. She couldn't focus on the film; she had other things on her mind. Things she couldn't, she wouldn't dare tell Lucas about.

"How about we make our own fun?" Lucas suggested. He switched the movie off and walked closer to Brooke. He took her hand and pulled her up. He slowly directed her towards the bedroom with a smile on his face. Brooke didn't seem too happy about it.

"Not tonight." She said, slipping her hand out of Lucas'.

"What's wrong?" He asked, as she sat on the sofa. He joined her. "Hey, come on you can tell me anything." He said using his hands to lift her head up.

"Time of the month." Brooke said. Her heart was racing, what if Lucas saw straight through it? No Brooke thought. She had to relax, or he would know something was wrong.

"Oh..." Lucas said standing up. "Maybe I should go?" He said.

"Yeah. I'll be fine tomorrow." She said, standing up. Lucas went to kiss her on the lips, but she turned her head away. So he only caught her on the cheek.

Lucas left the apartment. Brooke waited to make sure he was really gone. She sat on the sofa, just staring at the wall. How did things become this screwed up? Tears streamed down her face. She just really wanted to die. But she wasn't the tough girl the rest of the world saw. She was a little girl who was crying inside. Wanting to be loved like anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2  
_  
The next morning, Brooke woke up. She felt really sick and hated the idea of going to school. She looked over to Haley's bed. She had already gone. Brooke walked out towards the kitchen. Haley was there drinking some orange juice before school.

"Why you not ready? You'll be late." Haley said, putting the orange juice carton back into the fridge.

"Not going."

"Why?"

"Feel sick." Brooke said as she walked back into the bedroom. Haley left for school.

_School_

At school, Lucas was looking for Brooke. He saw Haley by her locker.

"You saw Brooke?" He asked.

"Yeah. She's not coming in today."

"Why?"

"Feeling sick." Haley said shutting her locker door.

"Oh, must be last night."

"What happened last night?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Brooke seemed distant to me. I'm not sure what's wrong." Lucas said.

"I'll find out what's wrong."

"Thanks Hales."

Haley smiled and walked off to class. Lucas just stood there thinking until Nathan's words brought him back down to earth.

"You better hit the shot tonight!" Nathan said.

"Huh? What?" Lucas said, sounding confused.

"Our basketball match."

"Oh."

"Just remember to pass to me and don't screw up."

Nathan walked away, Lucas got to class.

_Brooke/Haley apartment. _

Brooke was in the bathroom, tears streaming down her face as she looked at the pregnancy test. She was pregnant. After all, this had happened before and this time she had to be certain. She then stared at another pregnancy test on the floor which also showed up positive. She had now taken two tests. It couldn't be a mistake - She was pregnant.

Suddenly someone had walked into the apartment, it must have been Haley, and she's the only one with a key. She hid the tests anywhere she could until she could get rid of whoever was at the door. She came out of the bathroom.

"You okay?" Haley asked.

"What you doing back?"

"Lunch break. Thought I would check on you."

"I'm fine; I was just going to have a shower." Brooke said.

"Brooke, you sure you're okay. I mean you can tell me anything."

"I know."

"So, you would tell me if something was up?"

"Yeah. It's just that time of the month."

"Ok, well if you're sure." Haley said, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge. "So, you coming to school, or what's left of school?" She laughed.

"No." Brooke said.

"You do realize you won't be allowed to cheer in tonight's game."

"GO RAVENS!" Brooke shouted. "What's there to cheer about?" She said sarcastily.

_Later that night - Raven's basketball game _

"As we come to the end of the first half, the ravens are down by twenty points. He who shall not be named will not be happy!" Mouth said into the microphone, announcing everything that was going on for the live web cast.

The buzzer went off and all the players went back into the locker room. The cheerleaders sat in one corner talking. Rachel and Bevin were talking, and so was Haley and Peyton.

"Brooke still hasn't showed up?" Peyton asked.

"No, and earlier she seemed not like herself." Haley said.

"What do you mean?"

"Something is wrong, I mean really wrong." Haley said.

Back in the locker room, Dan, the new Ravens coach, was yelling at the players.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL BLIND?" Dan yelled to the players. He walked closer to Nathan. "Nathan, I said shoot, not pass to Lucas! Why did you disobey me?"

"Lucas had a better angle, and he got it didn't he?" Nathan said, smiling at Lucas.

"Stop being such a smart ass Nathan." Dan said. "Get your jersey off."

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"I'm taking you out of the game." Dan smirked.

"WHAT?" Nathan shouted.

"You can't take him off, we won't win without him." Lucas said.

"Fine." Dan said. "But don't think this is over."

The buzzer sounded for the second half as everyone was on the court.

"Lucas Scott passes to Nathan Scott. The Ravens really need to score some points here. There down quite a bit." Mouth said.

_Brooke's apartment _

Brooke was in her room crying. How the hell could she be pregnant? Last time with Lucas was just a scare. But this time was different; she didn't know who the father was. She had slept with Chris only once and Lucas a few times. So, surely, the chance of Lucas being the father was higher. She was worrying about nothing; of course Lucas was the father. But she always had that thought at the back of her mind. How does she tellLucas that she's pregnant? Let alone that it may not be his baby. Brooke got so angry; she got the glass of water next to her and threw it across the room. The water went everywhere and the glass shattered against the wall.

_Ravens BB game _

The time was nearly up. The ravens had worked extra hard, after the pep talk from Dan.

"The ravens have equalized, now with short time on the clock, can they pull of the win?" Mouth asked out to the web cam viewers.

Nathan had passed the ball to Lucas. Lucas took a shot. The timer was going down fast.

"Nathan passes to Lucas. Luke for the win..."

The buzzer sounded just as the ball went in.

"YEAH! For the viewers at home, the ravens have won!" Mouth said sounding very excited.

The crowed stood up and cheered, the player went round clapping hands with one another. The cheerleaders were jumping up and down.

The ravens were going to have a party to celebrate. Peyton wanted Brooke to know, because she loved a good party. She took out her mobile phone and dialed Brooke's number.

"Hey Brooke, we won!" Peyton said, on the other end Brooke didn't seem to care. "I'll come over."

She canceled the call and left the gym. Lucas ran over to Haley.

"Congrats." Haley said hugging Lucas. She broke away.

"You seen Brooke?" He asked.

"No. She didn't show up." Haley said.

"Oh I wonder what's up." Lucas said. He didn't seem too bothered; he was happy about the win and went to join the party.

_Brooke's apartment _

Peyton had shown up, she had offered to get Brooke a drink. A proper one. But she didn't want an alcoholic drink. This seemed weird. Brooke was sitting there in a dressing gown, tissues near her. Her eyes were red and puffy and it was so obvious to Peyton that she had been crying.

"Talk to me Brooke. Something's wrong. I can tell." Peyton said.

"Nothing is wrong." Brooke said, tears streaming down her face.

"You're pregnant?"

Brooke just nodded. How the hell did Peyton guess? Either way, she had someone to talk to now.

"Does Lucas know?" She asked. She looked at Brooke, while Brooke gave her a look. "Judging by that look, he doesn't."

"No." Brooke said. "What's even worse. I don't even know if his the father."

"Come and stay at mine tonight. We can talk." Peyton said.

_Later – Brooke/Haley apartment_

Nathan and Haley had come back from the party. They went towards the bedroom. While in there, Nathan spotted glass on the floor. He picked it up, but cut his hand.

"Any plasters Hales?" He asked. Blood dripping from his hand.

"Bathroom." Haley said.

Nathan walked into the bathroom; he found the plasters in the cabinet. He didn't want blood dripping everywhere, so he went to get a towel from the wash basket. Inside shocked him. He rushed back into the bedroom.

"Haley."

"What?"

"Is this yours?" He asked. Showing her the positive pregnancy test.

Haley was so surprised. "That's not mine."

"Whose is it then?" He questioned her.

Haley thought about it. "Brooke." She said. Nathan just stared at her. Brooke's little secret was no longer a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

The next morning Haley was in the kitchen. She had just finished her breakfast and washed the dishes up. She had gone clean-freak mad worrying about Brooke. She was worried; she wanted to talk to Brooke about the pregnancy. The only problem was that she hadn't been home all night, Haley was really worried. What if something had happened. Haley shook her head and sighed, it wasn't worth thinking about the worst. Haley picked up her cell phone to see if she could contact Brooke, just then the door opened and Brooke walked in.

"Brooke, where the hell have you been?" Haley demanded.

"Please, you're not my mother!" Brooke said.

"No, but I was worried." Haley said. She knew Brooke had been crying and now Brooke seemed to blank her. "We have to talk."

"I was with Peyton." Brooke said.

"Not about where you were."

"WHAT THEN?" Brooke snapped. She was getting so angry with everyone butting in on her business.

"We have to talk about you being pregnant." Haley sighed; she sat with Brooke on the sofa.

Brooke stood up pretty fast. "I'm not pregnant."

"Don't lie, Nathan found the test."

"Nathan knows?" Brooke asked.

"So it is true, you're pregnant?"

"Yes, yes, you happy now. I'm pregnant."

"Luke knows?" Haley asked.

"No."

"You have to tell him, he will be happy. I'm sure."

"What, you think Lucas would be happy that his girlfriend got knocked up by somebody else."

"What?" Haley asked.

"You knew I slept with Chris." Brooke sighed, sitting back down, tears streaming down her face.

"So, it's his?"

"I don't know." Brooke cried. "It could be Lucas'. I just don't know."

"You're gonna have to talk to Lucas. He'll understand, I promise he will." Haley said.

"Well, that promise means nothing to me now. It took Lucas ages to forgive me when I slept with Chris."

"Yeah, and you both got over that."

"Now what, I tell Lucas that I'm pregnant and there is a possibility that its not his. No way Hales."

"If you don't tell him, I will. It would be even worse hearing it from me. Please just tell him."

"What about Nathan?" Brooke asked.

"I will make sure he doesn't say anything until you've spoken to Lucas." Haley said.

_Nathan's house _

Nathan was recovering from the party the night before. He also couldn't but think of Brooke and Lucas. I mean Brooke was pregnant, what if that had happened to him and Haley, he wouldn't know how to handle this. Dan walked into Nathan's bedroom.

"In late again son." Dan said picking up one of Nathan's basketball trophies. "If you keep this up, the scouts won't want you at all."

"Yeah well last night, I went back to Haley's and then we talked." Nathan said getting out of bed and putting some trousers on.

Dan placed the trophy down. "So what aren't you there still?"

"She needed to talk to Brooke about the test we found." Nathan said realizing what he just blurted out.

"A test? Like a pregnancy test?" Dan questioned.

"No. I messed up."

"So Lucas' little whore is pregnant, aww how sweet. Shame it's not his." Dan smirked.

"What do you mean it's not his?"

"You know she slept with Chris Keller. Seems like that kid has gone through both of my sons whores." Dan laughed.

"Don't you dare call Haley a whore. GET OUT!" Nathan yelled. Dan still did not move. Nathan darted towards Dan and pushed him out. Nathan shoved him so hard that Dan fell to the floor. He didn't seem hurt he just laughed, while Nathan slammed the door.

_Lucas' House _

Brooke was outside his house, she took a few deep breaths before entering. She saw Lucas asleep on his bed, she changed her mind. She opened the door and went to walk out when a hand on her hip stopped her.

"Hey pretty girl." Lucas said. He went to kiss her, but she moved. "Why you being distant, Brooke? Is something wrong, have I done something?" He asked.

"No, it's me." Brooke said. She took a few more deep breaths and took hold of Lucas' hand. "I'm pregnant." She announced.

Lucas was so shocked; he took his hand away from Brooke's and took a few steps back, away from her. "But-but you're on the pill, how could this happen?"

"I don't know, birth control is not one hundred percent effective, and I don't know I-"

"You what?" Lucas cut her off.

"I may have forgotten to take one. I can't be sure." Brooke said, by now she was crying, tears streaming down this young girls face.

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, but I had a feeling a few days ago."

"That's why you were acting so strange." Lucas said. Brooke nodded her head. Realization hit the young boy. "No, no, no, it could be his couldn't it?" He asked.

"Err-" Brooke didn't want to say it, so she nodded again.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS BROOKE. FIRSTLY YOU'RE PREGNANT, LIKE THAT'S NOT BAD ENOUGH, AND IT COULD BE HIS BABY!" Lucas shook his head in disbelief. How could everything have gone so wrong?

Brooke moved closer to Luke as he went outside, she placed her hand on his arm. Trying to comfort him. "Lucas please-"

"No Brooke." Lucas moved away quick and walked away from Brooke.

"Please, Luke!" Brooke pleaded. She fell to the ground and cried. Even the rears streaming down her face did not make Luke change his mind. Lucas just shook his head and walked back up the steps towards his bedroom.

"Just go home, Brooke," Lucas said as he walked in his room, closing the door behind him and leaving Brooke crying on the floor.

Brooke got back up and ran up the stairs to Lucas' door. She banged on his door with her fists, not realizing she was hurting herself at the same time.

"LUKE, PLEASE," she shouted. She could feel the pain at the back of throat as she continued to scream and shout. Brooke didn't have the strength to fight anymore.

Brooke got back into her car, she couldn't stop crying. How had things become so bad? She placed her foot on the accelerator, and pressed down really hard. Lucas didn't want her; she could be having the devil's child. Her friends and everyone else probably thought of her as a slut. Her parent's don't care and never will. She could be a single mother all her life. No one cared. So, why should she?

Brooke saw a car coming towards her. She sped up, straight towards it. Not stoping, not caring the damage she would cause. The pain inflicted onto others. This is when she decided, this would be the end.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Later that night, Brooke was back in hers and Haley's apartment. She had hated what happened. How could she have been so stupid. Things were bad, but not bad enough to take her life.

_Flashback _

_Brooke sped up towards this car. By now, she had gone on the same side of the road as the car coming towards her. All her pain, all her anger would be gone, her problems solved. Brooke's heart began to race as she got faster and closer to this car. She had images flashing through her mind of how Lucas didn't want her. Faster and faster. Closer. Her blood pumping, heavy breathing. It was time; she was so close it scared her. Just as she was about to crash, she quickly swerved to the other side. Her car crashed into a tree. She must have blacked out or something because the next thing she remembered was lying on a hospital bed, a doctor standing over her._

_"Finally woken up _ _Miss._ _Davis__?" The doctor said smiling. "Good, now I need to clean up your head wound."_

_Brooke looked shocked. "What? Head wound? Where am I?" Brooke asked. She was confused and hated the fact she didn't know where she was._

_"Hospital." The doctor said. "You were in an accident, but a woman brought you in."_

_Brooke still looked quite confused. "Ahh." She said, while leaning up, ready for her wound to be cleaned._

_"If it wasn't for that woman, no one would have known you were there."_

_"Ouch." Brooke said, touching her side._

_"Yes, that will hurt; the seat belt went straight into your side. You're a very lucky woman _ _Miss.__ Davis." The doctor said, cleaning Brooke's head wound._

_Realization hit Brooke hard. "The baby?" She asked._

_"Ahh." The doctor said. For one split second, Brooke wanted him to tell her she had lost the baby. That would have been the best for everyone. "The baby is fine." He smiled._

_That wasn't exactly what Brooke wanted to hear._

_The doctor had finished. "I advise you to stay in over night for observation, in case of concussion." He said._

_"No." Brooke demanded. "I wanna go home."_

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes."_

_End_

Realization hit Brooke again. It may have only been a split second, but in that second, she wished her baby was dead. How could she be that cruel? Yes, her baby dying probably would be the easy way out. But she was the one who made that mistake of getting pregnant, so now she had to deal with it. She could have a baby girl or boy. A little Brooke or Lucas. But that's the problem, was Lucas really the father? Whoever was the father, she had a baby growing inside of her. Her baby. Her flesh and blood. Her parent's were never there for her, so she wasn't going to do that to her child. She was going to love her baby unconditionally. Brooke placed her hand on her stomach. Her baby. If she had too, she would do it alone. End of.

_Dan's Dealership _

Lucas didn't have a clue why he came here; he just seemed to be walking for ages. This is where he ended up. After all, Dan had gone through the same thing as him during high school, maybe he had a solution. Lucas walked in and saw Dan sitting in his chair behind the desk, he was smirking. Lucas knew Dan already knew about the baby.

"So, how's Brooke?" Dan laughed.

"I really don't know why I'm here, I'm sorry. I'll go." Lucas said, he went to leave when Dan spoke up.

"No, really you don't have to. I know why you came." Dan said, sitting back down, this time Lucas joined him.

"You do?" Lucas asked.

"You need some fatherly advice." Dan said. "You're in the same situation I was years ago. But you don't know if the baby is yours." Dan explained.

With this Lucas just broke down in front of a man he was supposed to hate. "Sorry." He said.

Dan moved closer to his son, he didn't really know what to do; he hadn't been the ideal father to his son. Maybe now was a time for change, while he still had a chance with his son. "Don't be." Dan said. "Look, I can't give you advice about being a father, because as you know, I'm a bad father."

With this Lucas let out a small laugh and wiped away his tears. Dan smiled; it was a pleasure to know his son wanted his advice.

"Look Lucas. The way I see it you have three options." Dan said.

"They are?" Lucas asked.

"Well.." Dan said, giving his son the options. "You could just leave Brooke-"

"Like what you did with mom then." Lucas looked at his father, he saw hurt in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm not doing that."

"I deserved that. That's one option, or you could have an abortion and stay with Brooke."

"No way, I'm not gonna let Brooke abort _my_ child." Lucas was quite sure it was his child.

"So sure, it's yours?" Dan asked, before Lucas could reply, he started talking again. "Or you could raise this baby and be a family. But just imagine, watching that child grow each day. It looking more like Chris then you. Could you really handle raising a child that wasn't yours?"

"Keith did." That was Lucas' answer.

"Yes, but your mom and Keith were never together when raising you. You love Brooke, but imagine a child not yours. What if all of a sudden Chris wants to be a part of his child's life? Huh? What then?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

"No Lucas, you don't think. You're my son and I don't want you making a wrong decision."

"Whatever." Lucas sighed.

"Oh yes, Brooke and Chris getting closer because they have a child together. Just imagine."

This was making Lucas very uncomfortable and angry. "SHUT UP!" He shouted to his father.

"See, how could you raise a child that's not yours, if you can't even talk about it." Dan said.

_Nathan's _

"Please tell me you haven't told anyone." Haley said.

"I'm sorry; I let it slip to Dan."

"Nathan, you idiot. I promised Brooke we wouldn't say anything."

"I'm sorry." Nathan said.

_Near Lucas' House _

Brooke wanted to go and talk to him. She was walking the street, when she heard someone behind her; she turned around and saw Dan.

"Oh hi." Brooke said.

Dan didn't really say anything; her just got hold of Brooke's jacket and pushed her against a wall.

"You do _anything_ to hurt my son; I swear to god I'll kill you." Dan said, letting go of Brooke and walking away, until he turned around and starting walking back. Brooke was so scared, her heart pounding. Tears streaming down her face.

_Karen's Café_

Lucas had walked for so long, that now he was in his mom's café drinking hot chocolate. He was thinking about his options. Does he stay with Brooke and be a family, or do they get an abortion? Well, what was coming next would help him make his mind up.

The café door opened, Lucas looked around thinking it would be Haley. But to his horror, Chris was standing in the door way.

"So I hear there's a pregnant cheerleader in Tree Hill with my name on her." Chris laughed.

Lucas had anger in his eyes. He got up as if he was going to hit Chris, but he didn't.

"Whoa, for a moment I thought it might have been Haley." Chris laughed again. Lucas' eyes widened. "I never slept with her."

"You better not had." Lucas shouted.

"Anyway, so Brooke? Wow I knocked up your girlfriend."

"Shut your mouth." Lucas spat.

Chris laughed again. "Dude, calm down. I don't want anything to do with that brat." He looked at Lucas. "Wait, are you and Brooke together?"

"Yes, not that it's any of your business."

"Well then I think I should be apart of my child's life." Chris sniggered.

"You got it wrong, it's _my _child."

"Really think so?" Chris moved forward right in Lucas' face. "There is only one way you can make sure Brooke doesn't have my baby."

Lucas knew in his mind, there was only one answer to his problem.

_Later - Brooke's _

Brooke was lying down on the couch, she was all alone. Haley had gone out and the only company Brooke had was a movie and some ice cream. There was a knock on the door, Brooke got up and moved towards the door, she opened it and Lucas was standing there. He walked in and sat down. They both took some deep breaths; they had been through a lot.

"So?" Brooke asked.

"I think you should have an abortion." Lucas said, staring into her eyes.

xxx 

**Please review. Ok, in the next chapter, you will see some surprising flashbacks involving Brooke, Dan & Chris. Also, does she, doesn't she?  
SPOILERS: There's a reason Chris came back. Karen finds out. Dan gives Lucas a surprise gift.**


End file.
